


Whisper of the Heart

by renjunwrites



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, NCT 2018, Sweet Doyoung, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renjunwrites/pseuds/renjunwrites
Summary: Doyoung is always there to whisper words of comfort to Jungwoo’s anxious heart and mind.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Whisper of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written when Jungwoo was still inactive. I just remembered it so I decided to publish it publicly.
> 
> ps: I didn't edit this story so please don't mind the errors.

2019 has been a rollercoaster ride for NCT 127.

Comeback after comeback. Endorsements everywhere. Filming the whole day. This cycle continues as if it does not have any end.

All the members of NCT 127 are thankful for every opportunity they could get.

I mean, who wouldn’t right? This crazy industry depends on how much exposure you could have.

Jungwoo is beyond grateful to be part of NCT 127.

After debuting under NCT U, he was worried what would happen to him after. He worriedly thought about which unit he would be under after their Boss promotion.

This was his dream. Performing in front of many people who he could inspire despite his anxiety.

He wanted to show the world that he is capable. That he is worth the shot.

However, as much as he wants to keep his positive mindset, he just couldn’t stop reading all the negative remarks about him.

“ _This guy is not even talented.”_

_“Why is he in this unit? Other members deserved his place tbvh.”_

_“Just bring back Winwin in 127. He is not needed in 127.”_

They were strictly asked by the company not to read any negative criticisms, but he can’t help it.

Among the members of NCT 127, he was the newest addition.

He knew he is still lacking.

Jungwoo stared at his phone. Trying to stop his tears from falling.

His shaking hand continuously scroll in the comment section of their latest Superhuman live performance.

He knew how bad this is for him. Reading comments in between their break time would cause him anxiety throughout the day.

Unknown to him, Doyoung was staring at him. Observing his every action.

Doyoung is observant. He notices every single thing that his members are doing. Whether it is their pranks or if they feel bad.

Doyoung is very much aware of Jungwoo’s anxiety. During the younger’s debut stage, he couldn’t help but hold him in his arms. Jungwoo suffered so much just to chase his dreams.

He is proud. Proud that despite the younger’s late debut, Jungwoo managed to keep up with them and perform as if he was an idol all his life. However, even if he is proud of Jungwoo, he couldn’t erase the negative thoughts that’s been bugging the younger’s mind.

As he was looking at the younger who is currently using his phone and eyes shining because of the tears that are about to fall, Doyoung slowly walked towards Jungwoo. Sitting beside him and contemplating about what he should say to comfort the anxious heart and mind of the person who he cherishes.

For the other members, they knew how much Doyoung harbored feelings for the younger. They are all aware that Doyoung favors Jungwoo not because he is his favorite dongsaeng but there is something more to that. Most of them, especially Taeyong are convinced that this is not just one sided.

Jungwoo who always stands beside Doyoung and do everything the older does. The members knew that Jungwoo is doing this to get the attention of the older in a different way. So in times like this, when the younger is having a hard time, they let Doyoung handle him. It will always be like that.

Sitting beside each other without uttering a word. For both Doyoung and Jungwoo, this is comfort. The kind of comfort where both of the beating of their hearts could be heard as if it whispers all their worries even if they don’t express it using words.

They were in silence for about 15 minutes. Jungwoo let go of his phone and just stared at the ceiling while Doyoung closed his eyes, patiently waiting for Jungwoo to open up.

“Hyung” Jungwoo softly started.

“Yes Jungwoo?” Doyoung replied, eyes still closed.

“Am I enough?”

Doyoung suddenly opened his eyes and stared at the younger. He always hears this kind of question from Jungwoo but every time he hears it, it felt as if it was the first time.

“You are more than enough Woo. You completed us. Without you, we wouldn’t be able to achieve what we have right now.”

Doyoung took Jungwoo’s hand and intertwined their fingers. He held Jungwoo’s hand and put a soft kiss to it.

“You are our missing puzzle piece Kim Jungwoo.”

Jungwoo tucked his head perfectly near Doyoung’s neck. Hands still intertwined

“Am I special hyung?” Jungwoo asked while staring at the floor.

Doyoung looked at the younger. Eyes roaming from Jungwoo’s face to their hands.

How special is Jungwoo? For Kim Doyoung, he is unique. A unique puzzle piece that he never thought he would be needing to complete his perfectly imperfect life. Jungwoo is someone who brightens up his days and he is the one who he wants to spend the rest of his days with.

Jungwoo showed him that dreams are possible. Ever since he was young, Doyoung dreams of singing in front of the people who were there for him despite the ups and downs of his life. Doyoung thought that his life is already complete when he first debuted but being with the younger, his life got better.

“Kim Jungwoo you are my unique puzzle piece. You perfectly fit in our lives. You are so special that we can’t get enough of you. You are so pure that we want to give everything just to see your smiling face. You are the reason why our bond is strong. NCT is perfectly complete because of you _my love_.” Doyoung held Jungwoo’s face. His fingers touching every part of the younger’s perfectly sculpted feature.

Jungwoo stared at the older. Feeling the fingers that is gently touching his cheeks. He can’t help but be teary eyed because of Doyoung. He is comforted. The person in front of him right now is all he needed to survive this crazy world. While thinking about how blessed he is to have Doyoung, he didn’t notice that a tear fell down from his eye.

Doyoung held the younger’s face closer to him. He wiped away the tear that fell down from the eyes of _his beloved. His person._

“Why are you crying _my love_? Is there something wrong?” Doyoung softly whispered.

“I’m okay hyung. I’m now okay because of you.” Jungwoo held Doyoung’s hand and rest it near his heart.

“Thank you for being patient with me. _You are my home. My pillar. My everything_ ” Jungwoo pressed their foreheads together and gave the older a precious sweet smile.

“Please never let me go hyung.”

“I won’t ever let you go. _You are my priority love._ Above all things, _I will always choose you_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, thank you so much for reading this short story! This was just something that I have written when Jungwoo was still inactive. 
> 
> Please do leave some comments so I could improve my writing. A kudos will be much appreciated ♡


End file.
